Hogwarts Express Nocturno
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: La comunidad mágica ha tomado una decisió: El expreso a Hogwarts se convertiría en un tren nocturno. Sin embargo, veintitrés años después algo extraño ocurre. El expreso se detiene sobre un puente y la oscuridad se apodera del tren. Rose, de quinto año, se esfuerza por encontrar a sus primos y calmarse pero, ¿qué son las cosas raras que ven los alumnos? ¿Por qué ella es diferente?
1. Chapter 1

Rose se miró al espejo una última vez más. Estaba en el baño del expreso a Hogwarts, convertido a nocturno, luego de los peligros que significó que los mortífagos lo interceptaran en la segunda guerra. Se lavó las manos con rapidez, ya que la pequeña ventana hacia el exterior dejaba entrar una brisa fría.

Por encima de su cabeza, la luz de la vela comenzó a parpadear y luego a consumirse a una gran velocidad, hasta disolverse completamente. La chica observó y un poco asombrada, cortó el agua, para disponerse a salir de aquella pequeña habitación de baño oscura. Apenas tocó el pomo de la puerta, un fuerte remezón la pilló de improviso y la lanzó contra la pared. A lo lejos, se escuchó un fuerte chillido y bajo sus pies sintió cómo el tren dejaba de andar.

Rose, asustada, giró el pomo de la puerta, pero esta no se movió. Lo volvió a hacer, con más fuerza, pero fue inútil.

—Rayos. ¿Por qué justo ahora? —Dijo entre dientes, malhumorada.

Se acercó a la pequeña ventanilla de la habitación, esperando ver qué sucedía que pudiera detener al expreso. Su rostro se enfrió totalmente tras apenas asomar su pecosa nariz. Fuera, la niebla rodeaba casi todo lo visible, pero la pelirroja pudo notar que se encontraban en un puente colgante muy antiguo, en un vacío que se perdía en la oscuridad. Con el silencio a su alrededor, pudo escuchar una corriente muy fuerte de agua bajo ella, parecía que el puente colgaba sobre un río.

Se alejó de allí y arregló su cabello frente al espejo, haciendo una coleta alta mientras tarareaba. No era la primera vez que el tren se detenía así, ya fuese por errores técnicos o porque algún estudiante bromista quebraba todas las ventanas de un compartimiento o prendía fuego a sus libros de texto. Estaba recordando una anécdota especialmente divertida, cuando, por el reflejo del tocador, divisó de reojo una mano sobre su hombro. Blanca, esquelética, sucia y de uñas largas, negras como la noche. Exactamente igual a la que salía en la película que había visto con sus abuelos maternos una semana antes de volver al colegio.

Pegó un salto en su lugar y observó de nuevo, ya no había nada.

—Hubiera jurado... —Murmuró, contrariada. —No, debió de ser mi imaginación.

Negó con la cabeza, divertida. No era la primera vez que se imaginaba cosas luego de ver una película muggle. Siempre terminaba dándole vueltas a las cosas y parecía verlas por todas partes. Ella era la de la imaginación activa, no le hacía bien ver tanta televisión. No como a Hugo, su hermano menor, que podía pasar noches enteras viendo películas en la casa de sus abuelos. Distraída, le dio una patada suave a la puerta, esperando que se abriera. Suave y con el ruido de un cerrojo que se abre, la puerta dejó pasar a Rose.

Ella, con el ceño fruncido por lo sucedido, se apresuró al pasillo esperando poder encontrar el vagón que compartía con Albus.


	2. Chapter 2

Sin embargo, no encontró más que oscuridad. Tampoco era muy sorprendente, se encontraba en una zona poco concurrida del tren, por lo cual nadie se preocuparía por encender una o dos velas, y además la mayoría de los alumnos dormían mientras viajaban. Un extraño aroma la obligó a detenerse a mitad del pasillo. Olía a agua pestilente. Como la que se forma cuando una flor está mucho tiempo en el mismo líquido y ésta se va pudriendo poco a poco. Con las mangas de su capa, se tapó la nariz, aprovechando la felpuda tela.

¿Dónde había dejado a Albus? Recordaba haber caminado por unos cuantos vagones, sí, ¿pero cuántos exactamente? Además de seguro ya estaba con James y Fred, los cuales no harían más que jugarle una broma pesada, motivados por la densa oscuridad.

—¿Al? —Preguntó al aire, abriendo un compartimiento. No encontró a nadie y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Con el ceño fruncido, se regañó por lo infantil de su gesto. —Vamos, Albus, si estás allí dímelo, ya no es gracioso —Gruñó, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

¿Qué podía hacer? Obviamente seguir caminando no era una opción. No había avanzado tanto en su camino inicial hacia el baño, ya tenía que estar cerca, incluso se podía haber pasado. De nuevo, recurrió a la excusa de que sus primos le hacían pasar por una broma pesada. Era muy típico en ellos.

¿Y Lily, Alice, sus amigas? Ellas tenían que estar en alguna parte, ¿no? Chicas como esas no se prestarían para una estúpida mala broma. Y estaba segura de que hubiesen sido las primeras en correr hacia el compartimiento donde se encontraba ella, sólo porque eran bastante infantiles.

Bufó, molesta.

—Vale, como quieran. —Dijo de mal talante, cortando el silencio provocado hace rato. Caminó unos metros más y se metió en un vagón. La poca luz de luna que se filtraba a través de la niebla y la gruesa ventana le permitían no chocar con cualquier cosa. Se sentó con cuidado, reconociendo sus pertenencias.

Sonrió, aliviada por ser tan lista como para decidirse por aquel lugar. Algo la picaba, sin embargo. ¿Dónde había quedado Albus? ¿Por qué había abandonado el lugar así como así? Peor que todo, ¿dónde estaban las demás personas en el tren? Ya era hora de ver más chicos y chicas charlando sobre la abrupta parada y cómo eso había afectado su sueño.

Se acomodó de lado en el sillón, bostezando. Tenía sueño, era imposible negarlo, y la tranquilidad en el tren era tal que podía quedarse dormida ahí mismo esperando a sus compañeros y primos.

Podía, claro, hasta el momento en que la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de golpe y una figura se asomó hacia ella.


	3. Chapter 3

—¡Ah, así que aquí estás! —Exclamó la sombra, sonriendo burlonamente. Se giró a su derecha y pareció hablarle a algo en su bolsillo. —Jamsie, la he encontrado, no pasa nada.

Rose entrecerró los ojos, para intentar distinguirle entre la oscuridad. No era Albus, pues el chico frente a ella era al menos dos cabezas más alto. Y tampoco parecía ser agresivo o desconocido, porque claramente la estaba buscando. Recordó sus palabras, cuando había llamado a un Jamsie. Sólo conocía un Jamsie, que en realidad era su primo James. Y la única persona que solía llamarle así era…

—¿Fred? —Preguntó, confundida. Una palmadita en la cabeza y una carcajada fue toda su respuesta.

Claro que era su primo Fred, incluso con la poca luz que se reflejaba por las ventanas se podían distinguir perfectamente sus ojos verde aceituna y esa sonrisa que sólo tenían él y James.

—¿Qué, esperabas algún bicho raro y mágico? —Inquirió, mientras miraba constantemente a la puerta por donde estaba el pasillo que llevaba hasta el baño donde Rose había estado cuando el tren se había detenido. Fingió un suspiro. —Ay, Rosie, tan dulce como siempre.

—Ojalá y el bicho te hubiese alcanzado a ti. —Bufó la pelirroja, mientras volvía a su cómodo asiento en el compartimiento y Fred se sentaba frente a ella, cogía una rana de chocolate y la mordisqueaba con una sonrisa. —¿Y James? ¿Qué acaso vais a asustar a Lily, porque se les ha acabado la bromita conmigo?

—¿Realmente importa? —Se encogió de hombros.

Rose le miró fijamente. Era obvio que se trataba de Fred, pues todo en él lo indicaba. Su físico y personalidad gritaban que era el primo bromista, el que andaba siempre pegado a James como si de hermanos se tratase. Pero había algo en la misma sonrisa amplia y los ojos que a ella le hacía dudar.

Quizás la mirada era más fría, y la sonrisa más forzada. O quizás se lo estaba pensando demasiado y resultaba siendo paranoica.

—Vale, que ya se han divertido. —Frunció el ceño. —Y sabes que Lily se asusta más fácilmente. —Le recordó.

El chico se acercó a ella, aún sentado en su lugar, cambiando su expresión de burla por una más compasiva.

—Pues esa es la parte de la diversión, ¿no? —Murmuró, mientras alejaba la vista y encendía un cigarrillo. Rose siempre veía fumar a sus tíos Bill y Charlie, incluso a sus primos mayores, pero nunca a Fred. No, él era la parte buena del dúo con James, el con la pose inocente que hacía difícil dudar de él.

—Venga, dónde se ha metido Jamsie. —Gruñó la Weasley, cruzándose de brazos.

Él hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole que esperase a que terminara su cigarro. Pareció recuperar su actitud amistosa, pero le parecía algo forzada. Rose se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, que estaba empañada, y luego sacó su teléfono celular. No podía llamar a nadie, por la magia que había en el lugar, pero siempre podía jugar con alguna aplicación. Notó un par de ojos mirándole atentamente, y levantó la vista. Pegó un salto, porque Fred le miraba con ojos saltones y parecía muy nervioso de repente.

—¿Por qué…? —Murmuró, apretando los puños con fuerza y dejando caer el cigarrillo al suelo sin ninguna preocupación. —¿Por qué carajo aún usas esa cosa muggle? ¿Por qué, Rose? —Volvió a decir, arrastrando las palabras.

La chica le miró con preocupación y guardó el artefacto, lo que pareció calmar un poco a su primo mayor. No tenía nada que hacer, así que se dedicó a escribir nombres de cantantes muggles que solía escuchar con su familia sobre la empañada ventana. Cuando escuchó un extraño ruido, como de algo frotándose, se giró hacia Fred, que le miraba atentamente mientras se revolvía las manos nerviosamente.

Y eso era todo, no podía permanecer un segundo más en aquel compartimiento con él comportándose tan extrañamente. Terminó de escribir un último nombre para disimular y luego se levantó hasta el marco de la puerta. Sólo podía observar los vidrios de otros compartimientos, iluminados desde afuera.

Lentamente, Fred se levantó del asiento con una sonrisa tan natural como la que tenía cuando recién le había encontrado. Quizás el cigarrillo había funcionado calmándole, porque parecía muy animado. Miró de nuevo dentro de su bolsillo y luego a su reloj, y sonrió. Le tomó la mano amistosamente y le encaminó hasta la puerta del vagón por donde él había entrado.

—Jamsie no llega aún, ¿te parece si vamos a buscarlo, Rosie? —Preguntó, abriendo la puerta.

Con el ceño fruncido, Rose asintió con la cabeza. Si Fred estaba tan extraño, de seguro su primo James podría calmarlo o volverlo más agradable. Estaba a punto de cruzar, cuando la puerta al otro lado del vagón se abrió de golpe y pudo reconocer de inmediato un rostro conocido.

—¡Albus! —Sonrió, aliviada.


	4. Chapter 4

-Rose. -Murmuró, sin despegar su vista de ella.

Ella le escudriñó con la mirada al verlo tan tenso. Albus no era así, él no solía aparecerse por todos lados imponiendo su presencia a base de escándalo, ni miraba con el ceño fruncido a sus primos como Fred, por mucho que éste y James le jugasen bromas pesadas.

-¿Todo bien, Al? -Canturreó Fred detrás de la chica, que se dio vuelta para verle sonreír ampliamente. Albus asintió lentamente con la cabeza. -Íbamos a buscar a Jamsie, ¿quieres acompañarnos? -Ofreció, amable.

-¿Acaso no está con ustedes?

-Fred me encontró luego de que lograse volver aquí desde el baño. -Explicó Rose, y ella misma se sorprendió ligeramente de los datos. ¿Cómo le había encontrado el chico entre tanto vagón oscuro? Más que nada, ¿por qué le estaba buscando en primer lugar? Nadie más que quienes se encontraban con ella en el compartimiento, al momento que decidió ir al baño debía de saber que estaba extraviada, y James y él no contaban entre los presentes.

-¿Sí, y por qué mi hermano no está aquí contigo, Freddie? -Inquirió Albus. -Por lo general son como uña y mugre.

El Weasley soltó una carcajada que intentaba ser amistosa, más no terminó de convencer a nadie.

- Él fue a buscar a tu linda hermanita. -Se encogió de hombros, sacando otro cigarrillo y encendiéndolo de modo que el fuego le iluminó las palmas de las manos por una milésima de segundo, en las que ella logró divisar unos profundos y frescos cortes, como si un gato los hubiese hecho recientemente. -Ya sabes cómo es, se asusta fácil.

Albus dio unos pasos más hacia donde estaban ellos dos, aún tenía el ceño fruncido y no bajaba la retaguardia. Extrañamente, podía sentir cómo el cuerpo de Fred se tensaba más y más con cada paso hacia el frente que su primo favorito daba.

-Cierto. -Aceptó él. -Pero algo me ronda por la mente.

Volvió a reír, esta vez sin tanto disimulo.

-¿En serio, primito? Anda, dime. -Lanzó el humo de su cigarrillo hacia atrás.

Ahora fue el turno de Albus para lanzar una carcajada. Nerviosa y sin saber qué realmente pasaba allí, Rose observó cómo la mano del Slytherin, casi imperceptiblemente, estaba posicionada en el lugar exacto donde solía esconder su varita.

-Todo a su tiempo. -Sonrió, y fue una sonrisa cálida y confiable, como las que solía dar a todo el mundo. -¿Por qué no nos llevas con James?

-Con gusto. -Accedió el mayor.

Con paso lento y cuidadoso, el muchacho se acercó lo suficiente a ellos como para que Fred decidiese caminar por la puerta que había abierto hace un rato. Rose miró con atención a los dos primos. ¿Qué era todo eso? Vale, no eran quienes más se querían entre la familia, pero solían llevarse muy bien gracias a la personalidad calmada del Weasley que lograba frenar un poco lo travieso que podía ser James con sus hermanos menores.

Entonces, mientras pasaban por un oscuro y estrecho vagón donde Rose tuvo que obligarse a mirar hacia el frente (ya que tenía la estúpida idea de que un par de ojos le observaban atentamente, de seguro otra paranoia de ver la película de terror muggle), una idea asaltó su mente. Tenía que preguntar por los demás. Los que estaban en el mismo compartimiento que ellos dos. Alice, Hugo, Lily y Scorpius. Algo les tendría que haber pasado, pues no estaban cuando ella ya había vuelto del baño. ¿Por qué Albus había partido solitariamente a pasear por el tren? ¿Dónde estaban? Y, claro, si su primo había llegado desde el lado opuesto al donde iban, donde se suponía que estaba James... algo olía raro allí. Fred había dicho que el mayor de los Potter estaba buscando a Lily, pero lo más probable es que la pelirroja estuviese con Albus desde el principio. La verdadera pregunta era, ¿hacia dónde los estaba conduciendo Fred?

Se giró a mirar interrogantemente a Al, y ya estaba abriendo la boca para hablar cuando notó que el mismo chico tenía un dedo sobre sus labios y le miraba significativamente, dándole a entender que no dijese ni una palabra.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Fred ya no se movía. Estaba parado frente a la puerta de otro vagón, dándoles la espalda.

-¿F-Freddie...? -Preguntó Rose, con cuidado. -Oye, hombre...

Albus posicionó una mano en su hombro discretamente y luego negó con la cabeza. Rose asintió. No sabía qué rayos le pasaba a su primo, ni lo que había detrás de esa puerta, pero sabía que debía confiar en su primo favorito. Era su mejor amigo, después de todo. Y si algo tenía claro, era que él podría manejar la extraña e inusual situación mucho mejor que ella. Fred nunca se quedaba tan estático, aunque fuese el relajado del dúo Potter-Weasley de bromas. No, algo iba mal ahí, desde el principio. Rose se fijó, desde la posición en que estaba, que el cigarrillo entre los labios del chico estaba apagado, ya ni humo salía.

Lanzó su mano hacia la varita que se encontraba en su túnica, y dio un respingo al ver a Albus sacar la suya propia, sin intentar aparentar otra cosa. Estaba más nervioso que nunca, lo podía ver en su rostro y por lo juntas que estaban sus cejas.

"Yo primero", leyó en los labios del Slytherin, y Rose tragó en seco para darle a entender que aceptaba. Claro que lo iba a dejar actuar primero, pues tenía la impresión de que al menos él sabía algo de lo que pasaba. Albus era quien se dedicaba a investigar los libros de magia negra, los de maldiciones y otras anomalías en el mundo mágico, motivado por el trabajo de su padre que algún día aspiraba a tener. Sí, definitivamente pensaba dejarlo actuar primero.

Justo allí, vio como la mano de Fred salía de su bolsillo, varita en mano, y apuntaba al cerrojo de la puerta frente a ellos. La manilla, silenciosamente, se cerró con magia. Y el Weasley rio en voz baja, agudamente, y la chica sintió cómo se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? Más importante aún, ¿qué había detrás de esa puerta que él había evitado que vieran?

-Bueno, bueno, creo que Albus me ha visto meter la pata. -Susurró fríamente quien decía ser su primo Fred.


End file.
